


A Walking Disaster (rewrite)

by LanceSharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Lansgt, Slight Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceSharpshooter/pseuds/LanceSharpshooter
Summary: Lance can't take all of the harsh comments and remarks anymore. What will the team do when they find Lance, on the edeg of death?





	A Walking Disaster (rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my story A Walking Disaster. I've revised a few things and added a bit more to it. This story can also be found in Wattpad, under ivmpumpkin. I hope you like it!

Lance POV, 3rd Person

Lance wandered aimlessly around the castle, ending up outside the common room. He peeked in, and saw the team, Allura, and Coran discussing something, all crowded around Pidge, watching her laptop's screen.

Putting on a cheerful smile, Lance entered the room.

"Hey, guys!" Lance greeted. "How are-"

"Shut up, Lance," Pidge interrupted, not looking up from where she was typing on her laptop.

Lance's mouth clamped shut, trying to ignore the pain sprouting from his heart, as he walked toward the group to see what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked. "Playing a game?"

"No," Hunk said. "We're sending a very important transmission to the Blade and the Coalition."

"What does it say?" Lance asked curiously.

"Nothing you would take seriously," Keith snapped. "Since all you ever seem to do is goof around, not taking this war—or anything else for that matter—seriously."

"Keith," Shiro chided. "That was too harsh"

"No."

Everyone looked at Lance, surprised. "Keith's right. I am just the goofball. I never take anything seriously." He turned, already heading for the door. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." 

—

When Lance got to his room, he laid down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, tears began to fall. Why can't I do anything right? Lance thought. Why-

Lance was pulled from his thoughts, back into reality, when he heard Allura scream over the coms.

"Paladins, we are under attack! Head to your Lions immediately!"

—

The Galra were more relentless this time around, and the battle was intense.

At one point, an ion cannon was aimed at the Red Lion, forcing Lance to dodge, crashing into the Green Lion in the process.

"Watch where you're going!" Pidge had screamed.

Walking out of his Lion, Lance was met with an angry group of teammates, all glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry," Lance said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what?" Keith cut in. "Didn't mean to ram into Pidge?!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Lance, you need to be more careful!" Shiro scolded.

"You're nothing more than a walking disaster!" Allura yelled. "Why can't you be more like Keith?!"

Lance's entire expression changed. His eyes widened, mouth hanging open. A moment later, Lance closed his mouth and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Lance said, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Lance turned and walked out of the room, sprinting once the hangar doors closed behind him.

—

Hunk was worried. He hadn't seen Lance like that since he got into the Fighter Class at the Garrison.

**flashback**

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had completely bombed their first simulation assignment. They were currently standing before Commander Iverson, listening to him lecture and scold them for their mistakes. Most of the negativity was directed toward Lance, and Hunk was the only one who noticed the subtle changes in Lance's expression. Hunk knew that it was tearing Lance up.

"...and you, Mr. McClain," Iverson sneered. "Are the worst pilot to exist in this class. No. Scratch that. You are the worst pilot in the entire Galaxy Garrison! You're only in this class because Keith had behavioral problems and washed out! Why can't you be a better pilot, like Keith?! Why can't you be more like Keith?!" 

Everyone flinched. They all looked to Lance, his face emotionless and stoic. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Lance said, saluting. "I'll do better." 

Everyone watched as Lance turned and walked away, the image of his back getting smaller the farther he walked. 

No one knew that as soon as he was out of sight, tears slid down his face, and Lance choked on a sob. He bolted to his room, grateful that he had been given a room to himself. He didn't want Hunk to see him like this. He was ashamed that he was bawling his eyes out like a little kid denied candy. He was ashamed for being so pathetic. 

Lance closed himself off from the world, wrapping himself in his blankets and curling himself into a tight ball, still crying. 

— 

Hunk walked up to Lance's dorm. He considered using the spare key Lance gave him, but he decided against it. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again, getting even more worried. This time, he heard someone shuffling around inside. 

A moment later, the door was opened, revealing Lance with red and puffy eyes, now dry. Hunk knew with the way Lance put on a fake smile that he didn't want Hunk seeing him in this state. 

"Hunk, buddy," Lance said quietly. "I'm fine. You didn't have to come here." 

Hunk was on the verge of tears. "Of course I did, Lance. You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?" With that, Hunk shot forward and engulfed Lance in one of his famous bear hugs. 

Immediately, Lance melted into the embrace and he began to sob again. Hunk lead Lance further into the room, closing the door behind him, and set Lance down on the bed, still hugging him. It took a few hours, but Hunk finally managed to get Lance to sleep. He watched Lance's chest as it rose and fell. And with that, Hunk fell asleep as well. 

**flashback end**

"Guys," Hunk said, glaring. "You were way too harsh with him."

Hunk walked out with the team staring at his retreating figure. They looked at each other. Hunk never glared... and when he did, everyone knew whatever was happening was bad.

On no, the team thought simultaneously.

—

Lance POV, 3rd Person

Lance first went to the kitchen to pick something up. Then, Lance rushed into his bedroom, letting the automatic door slide shut as he entered the bathroom and locked the door. The entire time, tears ran down his face, eyes getting even puffier by the second.

Lance sobbed for a while. After calming down a bit, he drew out a knife—that he got from the kitchen—and placed it softly against his right arm, adding more pressure, little by little, until eventually, he dragged the blade down, creating a large, bleeding cut, trailing from the inside of his elbow to his wrist. Lance brought the blade to his left arm. By the time he made another long, painful cut on his other arm, he was so dizzy that his vision was starting to go in and out, looking fuzzy.

He could barely hear the knocking on his bathroom door by the time he fell unconscious.

—

Hunk POV, 3rd Person

The door opened before Hunk could knock and after a moment's hesitation, he walked in, finding the bathroom door closed. When he tried the knob, he found out that it was locked.

"Lance?" Hunk called out. "Are you in there?"

No answer.

"Lance?" Hunk called again, getting nervous.

"Lance!"

Hunk was panicking. His best friend locked himself in his bathroom and wasn't answering. Before he knew it, the door was kicked down and he was taking in the terrifying and startling sight and coppery smell before him.

Lance was bleeding profusely, lying unconscious on the cold bathroom floor, and his usually tan skin was pale. Hunk scrambled forward, placing two fingers against Lance's neck, checking for a pulse. Hunk was only slightly relieved to find that there was a pulse, though it was very weak.

Hunk immediately wrapped nearby towels around Lance's arms, trying to hold back the urge to expel the contents of his stomach. He then picked Lance up bridal style, noticing how he didn't even stir. That wasn't good.

Hunk went as fast as he could without jostling Lance too much, mind set to get Lance to the team as fast as possible.

—

No One POV

To say the team was surprised was an understatement. They were completely terrified.

—

The team was mortified. How could they let this happen? A part of their family was hurting and they didn't even know. Everyone was hit with a massive wave of guilt as Hunk carried the poor lanky teen into the room.

"Guys," Hunk said urgently. "We need to get him into a pod."

Nobody moved.

"Now!" he barked.

There was a burst of movement. Everyone started toward the infirmary. Pidge and Coran sped ahead to prepare a pod for Lance. Shiro tried to take Lance from Hunk, but he growled, backing away from him, cradling Lance even closer and leaving Shiro, Keith, and Allura with wide eyes. 

—

Hunk POV, 1st Person

Shiro tried to take Lance away from me, so I growled and backed away. I felt guilty but now was not the time for that. I needed to get Lance into a pod as soon as possible. I started walking to the infirmary and took a moment to glance down at Lance. Even more fear than possible filled my gut. He won't make it much longer.

I broke into a run. I had to get Lance into a pod on time. I don't know what I'd do... if I lost him. Tears kept running down my face, partially blurring my vision. But I never decreased my speed. Not until I stopped in front of an open pod, Coran and Pidge standing beside it.

Pidge was sobbing uncontrollably, eyes red and puffy, and Coran was trying to wipe his tears away, but failing miserably. I stepped forward and set Lance on a medical bed next to the pod and began to gently strip Lance or his clothes to put on the special pod suit. As I was undressing Lance, my stomach dropped. It was my worst fear. There were scars, some big and some small. Some of them looked new while some others were scars.

The rest of the team ran in and gasped when they saw Lance. I continued placing the suit on Lance, then I proceeded to place him upright in a pod. I watched as the pod hissed closed, fogging up and clouding my vision of Lance.

I fell to my knees, head down and hands on the glass.

"How could I...?" I whispered.

Someone stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hunk," Allura said softly. "It's not your fault-"

"That's right," I said, standing up and turning around. "It's ALL of our faults! WE were the reason he felt alone! WE were the reason he felt miserable! How could we do this to him...? Why? WHY?!"

No one moved. No one spoke. We all stood silently.

The pod beeped. It was an alert containing Lance's diagnosis.

—

No POV

Hunk stepped forward as a piece of paper slid out of the pod. He reached out with a shaky hand to pick it up and turn it over. His heart was pounding as he began to read aloud. 

"Lance Charles McClain Diagnosis. Symptoms include various cuts, bruises, and scars on arms, legs, and torso. Large eye bags, sunken in eyes, pale skin, blood loss, under-average body weight. Conclusion..." Hunk looked up at the team. "...depression." 

Gasps rang out from all around. It was hard to believe that Lance had depression. The Lance that flirted with everything that moves. The Lance that always told stupid jokes. The Lance that always smiled and laughed. The Lance that was so selfless and would throw himself into harm's way to save another. 

The team looked at each other. Pidge had tears in her eyes, her lip quivering. Allura was staring, wide-eyed at Lance's pod, tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes red and puffy. Coran was rubbing Allura's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her while trying not to let his tears fall, though a few made it down his face. Shiro's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears but none fell down. Keith stood silently in a corner, hands clenched and head bowed with tears running down his face and dripping onto the floor. Hunk had the worst reaction. He fell to his knees, sobbing. He pounded at the floor, screaming and yelling, before looking back up to Lance's form. Hunk continued to sob as he stared at the pod. It wasn't until Pidge ran forward to wrap her short arms around him that he looked away. He hugged Pidge close to his chest and closed his eyes, placing his face in the crook of her neck.

The rest of the team soon joined the hug, eventually calming down. Once everyone was only sniffling, they shuffled to the common room to discuss what their next step was. 

—

Hunk POV, 1st Person

Pidge was the first to speak. "W-We need to make things up to him," she said in a shaky voice. "After how we treated him..."

"Yeah," Keith answered, trying to keep his voice steady. "Who knows how long he's been hurting."

"Okay, team," Shiro began in his leader voice. "Any ideas on how to make this better?"

When no one answered, Allura added, "Who knows Lance best?" 

At that moment, everyone turned toward me. 

I took a deep breath. "I know Lance is a very emotional and open person. He normally bottles up his feelings so when he breaks, everything comes pouring out." I sighed. "He's also a touchy-feely kind of person and he talks all the time because he had three other siblings, and countless other cousins to live with so his house was never quiet. Even at night there was always some kind of noise. Talking and interacting with other people is one of his coping methods." I could feel my eyes watering again. I looked down. "I never should have pushed him away. He was my best friend and I failed him. He was always there for me and yet what did I do? I hurt him." 

"Hunk," Pidge said softly, rubbing his back. "It will be okay. Lance will forgive us. He will forgive you."

"Pidge is right," Coran chimed in. "But we still need to come up with a plan to help Lance."

"What about apologizing to Lance when he is released from the pod and then having a sleepover type thing afterward?" Shiro asked. "Based on what Hunk said Lance may appreciate it."

"And we'll have to watch him at all times," Pidge said thoughtfully. "So that's a good start."

"And what if this plan doesn't work?" Keith asked, frowning. 

"Then we try something else," Hunk said. "Like trying to include him in whatever we do." 

—

Shiro POV, 1st Person

"Okay, team," I said. "I know everyone has had quite a shock and you are probably exhausted. want everyone to take a few hours to rest and relax. Coran, how long until Lance is released?"

Coran walks to the pod to look at a screen. He looks back to me. "About five varga."

I nodded at him. "Everyone, please meet in the med bay in five varga."

Everyone nodded tiredly and made their way to the exit. When I was sure that everyone was gone, I turned to Lance.

"I'm sorry, Lance," I whispered, a single tear running down my cheek. "I've failed you as your leader and as your friend."

With that, I walked out of the room. 

—

No POV

Allura was trying. She was trying so hard to pilot the castle-ship into an isolated and remote quadrant without tears in her eyes. She was trying so hard not to break down and bawl her eyes out. 

Shiro and Keith spent the entirety of the five varga in the training deck, trying to take their minds off of the way Lance looked. How fragile and weak he looked. They vowed to protect Lance with their very souls. They won't fail him again.

Coran cleaned. He cleaned the common room, the dining hall, the control room, and the training deck—while keeping a safe distance from Keith and Shiro. Coran spent a lot of time cleaning each room. And there was one room that hurt him the most to clean. Lance's room. It hurt to see the blood and smell the coppery scent. It hurt that Lance, his adopted son, was hurting and no one helped. It hurt that Lance didn't even try to talk to anyone about how the team was mistreating him. Coran couldn't help but cry a little.

Pidge locked herself in her room. She was staring intensely at her laptop as she watched footage of how she and the team would treat Lance. She watched as his expression changed when he was pushed away. Pidge regrets the way she treated Lance. How she would brush him off as if he weren't important. Lance was like a brother to her and she swears on her life to make it up to him.

Hunk was stress-cooking. He was cooking and baking all of Lance's favorites. As he cooked, he cried. Lance was his best friend and he loved him. Hunk was going to make sure that he knew that. Never again will he leave Lance's side.

It may only be five varga but the castle was painfully quiet without Lance. Sitting in the silence, the team realizes how much Lance affects them. 

—

Lance POV, 1st Person

I remember seeing darkness. Then light and hearing a light whoosh as I fell forward. I expected to fall onto the cold, hard floor, but instead, I fall into a broad and warm chest. I looked up. 

"H-Hunk?" I asked groggily.

"I'm here buddy," Hunk answered, chest rumbling as he spoke.

Then I remembered why I was in the pod in the first place. I pushed Hunk away from me. 

"W-Why did you save me?" I asked quietly. "Why?"

"We couldn't lose you, Lance," Pidge answered. "You mean too much to us."

"I wanted to die," I whispered.

"W-What?" Coran said staring at Lance. 

"I wanted to die!" I screamed. "You didn't care for me before so why now?" Everyone flinched. "Why do you suddenly show concern when I want to end my life? I'm sick and tired of how you've treated me since we even got into space! Do you even realize how hard I work just for someone to acknowledge me? Check the training deck's history! See how much time I've wasted trying to be better for you! You always tell me to shut up when I'm just joking around!" Lance then raised his hands to air-quote, "When I'm flirting with everything that moves! Did you ever think that I could be telling jokes to lighten to mood? That I flirt because I feel so insecure? That I just need a way to cope? And it doesn't help with the fact that everyone here pushes me away and blames me for everything that goes wrong!" The team began to cry. "I'm not the only one making mistakes here! I tried! Goddamnit, I tried so hard just to get resentment and harsh comments! You ever think about how I feel? About how your words and actions are eating me up on the inside!" I was panting at this point but I still had a point to get across. "Now I want to get rid of myself and you take that away from me! What are you going to do now? Tell me to shut the fuck up? Tell me to go away? Tell me to work harder, be better? I can't deal with this bullshit anymore! Can't you see that you've broken me?" I start to sob. "I'm broken... you've broken me..."

"L-Lance, w-we're so so-" Allura started. 

"Cut the crap, Allura," I cut her off. "I know you're not sorry. None of you are." I glared at each and every one of them. "Just let me die. Let me go. You don't need me anyway."

"L-Lance, we do need you!" Pidge said, voice wobbly. "You keep the team together!"

"And that's all I'm good for?" I sneered at her. "Keeping the team together?" She stared at me in shock. "I knew it. You don't care for me. You only care about Voltron and finding your brother."

She opened her mouth to protest but she wasn't able to begin her sentence as the castle shook. 

"Paladins, we are under attack!" Allura shouted. "It's Lotor!"

I stayed behind as the others ran to suit up and fight Lotor and his generals. They don't really want me here,' I thought.' And they won't let me die.' Just then, an idea popped into my head. I might as well join a team that will treat me right. 

—

No POV

The battle was rough. It had been going on for hours until Lance decided to open up a private com with Lotor. 

"Prince Lotor," Lance said. "This is the Blue Paladin speaking. I would like to make an offer."

The prince's eyes narrowed. "And what is that offer?"

"Myself."

Lotor's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You want to give yourself up?"

"Yes. I want to join your team. If you will take me."

Soon Lotor's surprise turned into a smirk. "And what of your teammates?"

"They are not my teammates anymore. Nor are they my friends or family."

"Very well. You may join my team."

Lance just barely suppressed a sigh of relief. "Yes sir!" he exclaimed, saluting. 

—

Lotor POV, 1st Person

'The Blue Paladin joining my team.' I smirked. 'This should be interesting.' 

I watched as Lance opened communications with the other Paladins. 

"Goodbye," I heard Lance say. "I hope I never see you again."

"What do you mean 'goodbye'? Lance, what's going on?" the Red Paladin screamed, still fighting against my army of drones. 

"I mean I'm leaving you," Lance said in a monotonic tone. "I'm joining Prince Lotor."

Everyone gasped.

"L-Lance, no!" they shouted.

"Why not? Why do you always want to take everything from me?"

"We don't-" the Black Paladin tried, only getting cut off.

"I don't care. Just leave me be," Lance said, glaring at them. "This is your doing."

He made eye contact with each and everyone of his "teammates" before turning his Lion toward my ship. 

"Lance!" his team called out to him. "Please don't do this!"

Lance ignored their pleading as he flew my way. Just a few moments later, he landed the Blue Lion in my ship, already walking out as I headed toward him. When we met, we stared into each other's eyes until he broke down. Lance started to sob, holding his face in his hands and falling to the floor. He curled himself into a ball and I felt bad for the poor kid. 'Globnack, he's still just a kid!' I realized. I then approached him, not knowing how to comfort someone. I put my arm awkwardly around his shoulders. He tensed but after a tick, he relaxed a bit and launched toward me, wrapping his arms around me waist and pressing his face into my chest. Lance continued to sob as I slowly hugged him back. He squeezed me tighter. 

"Hey," I whispered, rubbing his back. "Your teammates were terrible. I promise you won't be treated like that again here." 

He only gave a slight nod. I began to card my fingers through his hair and he visibly calmed down. Eventually, he fell asleep, still sniffling. I picked him up bridal style and brought him to my room. I set him down on my bed and pulled all of the armor off of him, leaving him in his black under suit. I pulled the blankets over him and pushed some of the hair off of his forehead. I made to walk away but something held me back. I look to Lance, half awake and holding my wrist. 

"Please d-don't g-go," he croaked, another tear sliding down his cheek. 

I smiled softly. "I won't," I whispered, getting under the blankets with Lance. He snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arm around his waist. 

Before I knew it, my eyes felt droopy. 'Things are going to change,' I thought. I closed my eyes and I fell asleep with Lance in my arms. 

—

Lance POV, 1st Person

I wake up feeling an arm wrapped around my waist and my face in a warm chest. I look up and find none other than the Galra prince himself. I was surprised to find that I felt extremely comfortable and safe in his arms. He woke up as I was trying to snuggle more into his chest. 

"Good morning," Lotor said groggily. "Did you sleep well?"

"U-Uh," I stammered. "Y-Yeah, I did."

"That's good," he said, a moment of silence following.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Lotor looked down at me. "What?"

I looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, genuinely confused. 

"F-For taking me in..." I trailed off, averting my eyes.

Lotor gently grabbed my chin and brought my face up to his, making me look back into his eyes. 

"You're welcome," he whispered.

I blushed and looked away again. 'I-I think I may be falling for this guy,' I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know in the comments if I should continue this or leave it be or if there are any mistakes. I personally think that it could both be alright as it is and with a second part but I'm not entirely sure if I should continue it. I would also appreciate if you send me ideas and promtps... I only really write when I feel inspired or when I find something good to write about. I'm also getting ready for high school so I'm trying to get my Spanish packet and reading assignment done. There might even be an assignment I may have missed to I'm going to have to double check that later.
> 
> Btw, did anyone else think that season six was an emotional rollercoaster? It shattered my heart, put it together, then broke my heart again! I cried three times and I've already rewatched the season four times. So far, I think season six was the best. I also thought that Klance would be endgame but now I think it's going to be Allurance, though I still like Klance better. I have a few ideas for Allurance fics based on what happened in episodes one and six of season six. I will write them when I get the chance to. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Sharpshooter


End file.
